Amend
by kmsparklin
Summary: Charlie Prince has never questioned his life, he enjoys and lives for what he does and wouldn't leave the gang for anything. But is their anyone out there who can help him amend his life before it's too late? CharlieOC Only one chap left!
1. Chapter 1

Amend

Chapter 1

"Charlotte get Sam and get inside now." Sheriff Edwards said to his wife as he slowly laid his hand on his holstered gun.

"What is the matter dear?" she asked while collecting their young son in her arms.

"Just please get inside." Charlotte complied quickly and quietly when she heard the tension in her usually calm husband's voice.

Edward's watched as the source of his concern rode calmly by him, as if he had every right to be in the town.

"What is he doing here? We can't have the likes of him associated with our town." His deputy said as he walked out of the office, Charlotte having told him something was wrong.

"Indeed, it is unlikely this is just a mere social call." Edward's said adjusting his hat over his eyes.

"What do we do?" The deputy asked. He hadn't been on the job very long, and his common sense told him they were not only justified but it might be better if they confronted him and got him out of town as quickly as possible.

"For right now let's just wait and see."

"He's a criminal…a murder we have to do something."

"I don't want trouble, right now he's alone. But he is part of a gang and they may not be far behind." Edward's said as he looked back up the road.

"But sir…" Johnson said.

"Son sometimes the best thing the law can do out here to protect a town is to do nothing at all. I know it doesn't sound like the right thing to do, but we can't risk the citizens' lives."

"Very well sir but I can tell you I don't like him walking around here."

"Neither do I, that's why we are going to have an eye on him at all times."

With that the two started to slowly follow the new comer down the main street through the small town. They hung back in the shadows when he dismounted and tied up his horse at the local bar, which on occasion doubled as a second inn. It wasn't a very impressive building, slightly run down compared to the other newer structures, but it was sturdy and served its purpose. It was two stories, the first with a large room for the bar area and a small kitchen in the back. The upstairs held the owners own rooms and a few smaller ones if accommodations in the other inn ran out.

He surveyed the building before casting a sideways glance back up the street. Making eye contact with the two law men just long enough so they knew he knows who they are. He dismounted and walked into the saloon.

Not used to having customers that early in the day, the owner was still cleaning up from the night before and going through the stock.

"Excuse me Miss." He said noticing a woman carrying a box of liquor in through what he could only assume was the door to the kitchen.

"Sorry but we're really not ready to take any customers right now, traveling or not." She said noticing how dusty his clothes were.

"I'm not looking for a drink."

"Then do tell what we can do for you." She said she carefully set the box down on the bar, moving around the back; not only to unload the box, but to get into a position that if need be she could pull the shotgun behind the counter.

"I was hoping to find a room for a few days." Charlie said trying to curb his usual harsh bluntness.

"There's an inn the next street over, as far as I know they have a few vacancies, you should try there first." She replied as she began to restock the whiskey.

"Thing is I'm a little short on money, and I was hoping…"

"That you'd be able to get a room for free, I'm sorry but things are tight around here." She said without so much as as second thought. It was true the town was growing slower than many people had hoped, but hopefully the railroad coming through nearby and the promising mines around commerce would pick up.

"I could work for the room if need be….any repairs that needed to be done and such."

"I really don't see how..."

"Sara who are you talking to down there!" A voice called down from the stairs, and he could hear heavy footsteps. A man emerged from the corner. "And who might this be?" he said eyeing the traveler suspiciously.

"Father you should be in bed, the doctor said you needed rest." Sara said as she went to help her ailing father. He waved her off.

"I've rested long enough, while you do too much of the work. Now answer me boy, what's your business."

"I'm looking for a place to stay, I don't have money to pay, but I'll work off the debt, and it'll only be for a few days."

John, Sara's father, stood there for a moment contemplating the man standing in front of him. He could tell the man was trouble but he seemed honest enough with what he had told them, and he wasn't senile. He knew there were things that needed to be done concerning the building that he or Sara could never do themselves and they just couldn't afford to pay anyone.

"You can have your pick of the four rooms upstairs, they are the first doors you'll come to. There's a small stable where you can put your horse as well."

"Thank you."

"Just don't make me regret it boy." With that he turned and began to slowly make his way back up the steps.

Sara moved the now empty box onto the floor, "Get your horse and meet me out behind the building."

He didn't say anything only turned to go get his horse. It had been much easier than he thought it would have been. He knew he was lucky, only the law men had seemed to recognize him, and their inaction led him to believe as long as he didn't do anything rash he should be okay. The gang had split up briefly due to the threat of the law, and while he was on his way to meet back up with Wade, he was growing a little short on cash.

He led his horse around to the back where Sara was waiting with the door to the small stable open, only one other horse was inside.

"There's feed and water inside, I trust you can take care of it yourself."

"Of course."

"Good."

He took his time, it had been a long ride and his horse deserved the attention. When he was done he took his saddle bags and headed for the main building. He didn't see anyone so he went ahead to put his stuff in a room. He heard a crash and some loud swearing from the saloon, and decided to go see what was going on. Cautiously going down the stairs one hand on his barely concealed gun he saw Sara trying to navigate the tables and chairs with a very large and apparently very heavy box. He then spied the reason for the crash; one of the chairs had been knocked over taking with it a small vase.

"Let me take that off your hands." He said taking the box realizing even for him it was on the heavy side.

"Thanks."

"Where do you need it?"

"You can just sit it up on the bar for now."

He nodded his reply as he made his way over. Sara watched him curiously. She had never really been fond of strangers, but she had to admit she was intrigued. Two traits that could cause her to swing from cold, to extremely observing if she didn't know you really well.

"There anything else I can help with for now?"

"Not really, most of the work is done."

He nodded as he sat on a bar stool, as she made her way over to unload what was in the crate.

"So you have a name, stranger?" she said, the silence and his presence making her uneasy.

"Charlie."

"Just Charlie, nothing else?"

"Yes." He said guardedly.

"Fine keep your secret then, Charlie nemo."

"I'm not nemo, everyone has to be someone."

Sara laughed, a true laugh, one he hadn't heard in a long time. "Very true, but if everyone was a someone we would all be equal, and this would be the best saloon this part of Wyoming."

"Who knows it just might be." Charlie replied, glad she wasn't pressing for a last name, while his face wasn't recognized he was pretty sure his name would have reached even the regular folks of a town this far out.

"That I doubt, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

Sara had finished preparing and went to sit at one of the tables. They usually never had customers that early in the day. Their few patrons came in much later after they had finished their own days at work. Luckily the folks in town weren't really unruly, as far as she could remember there had only been two fights in the saloon, and that was saying a lot for a place where people gathered to drink and gamble.

Charlie watched her for a moment as she produced a book, finally paying enough attention to really notice what she looked like. She had long sandy blonde hair pulled into a bun; a few wisps had escaped during the day and framed her face. Her lips were curled up in a small smile at something in the novel, Ivanhoe he noted. Also from the angle he was at he could see her eyes were a shade of blue, but he couldn't discern what shade exactly.

Finally becoming aware of his staring, and slightly bothered by it she looked up, Charlie meeting her gaze, he knew when he was caught, and figured denying it wouldn't do any good.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Charlie?"

"Any work around here I can do? I do intend to hold up my part of the bargain."

"I'll go ask pa what he wants you to do." Sara said snapping the book shut and promptly doing just as she said she would. After a few minutes upstairs she returned.

"I think he's decided to take it easy on you," She said with a smile, "At least for the moment, if you could just split some wood outback."

"That all."

"For now." She said with a smile, walking by him to keep watch over the bar.

Charlie let his eyes follow her as she walked, his mouth forming a small smirk. He couldn't believe it, of all places to stop he had to run into the only saloon primarily run by a woman; A woman with wit, and if he must say so one that caught his attention in a few other ways. While not minding where his thoughts were straying he knew it would be best if he just went and split the wood, he didn't need the trouble and attachments women brought. Sure he'd had his fair share of one night stands, but he highly doubted he would get that here.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and without any trouble. Well at least the kind you normally think about. Edwards and Johnson however were troubled so to speak. Still toying around with the dilemma Charlie's presence in town placed them in. So far nothing had gone wrong but they worried it was only a matter of time. So there they sat in the saloon watching as he helped out dear sweet Sara as she minded the bar. In fact that was their main concern, when they had discovered he was staying there they had almost decided to step in. Sara was well liked in the town, and they didn't want her to be taken advantage of.

Charlie knew they were there but decided to not even acknowledge their presence, and thought they would leave without talking to him, when towards the end of the evening when most of the people had gone already they decided to approach him.

"Excuse me sir, but may we have a word with you outside for a moment?"

Charlie turned to them and nodded his head.

"Is there a problem Sheriff?" Sara asked, most travelers weren't,... well interrogated by the Sheriff, and it peaked her interest especially since he had been unwilling to tell her what his last name was.

"No problem, just would like to have a word with this gentleman." The sheriff said as he was already getting ready to head for the door, ready to draw his gun at the first sign of trouble. Charlie just smoothly walked out onto the porch of the building.

"Now what is it I can do for you?" Charlie asked as he leaned back on the wall, his foot propped up on the wall as well.

"We just want to make sure you understand your place in this town."

"And what would that be?" Charlie asked finally letting his appearance drop.

"Don't make any trouble and get out of here as soon as possible, we don't want the likes of you hanging around here Prince."

"I'll be out in my own time, don't you worry about that."

The Sheriff eyed Charlie, with his relaxed pose he was finding it hard to read what his true intentions might really be. The deputy however was even less trusting than he, and was irate that he was staying at the saloon rather than the inn.

"Good, well it was nice having this little chat, we'll be stopping by again, and you can trust me on that."

"And I look forward to another engaging conversation."

With that the sheriff turned his back and started back up the street, Deputy Johnson however turned and got up in Charlie's face

"I'll warn you right now, if you harm Sara or her father you're a dead man, you hear me. If you touch her..."

"You'll what? Kill me?" Charlie let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes." Johnson said.

"But what if she wants me to?" Charlie said and was pleased at the reaction he got out of the young deputy. He looked like he was going to pull his gun when the older sheriff called back to him, oblivious to what had transpired.

"Johnson, come one."

Johnson glared at Charlie as he backed away, Charlie just stood there grinning. He watched the two until they disappeared around the corner, before he turned to renter the saloon.

**A/N**

**This is longer than most chapters will probably be but I felt this was the best place to stop. Hope you enjoyed it. This one may be slow coming out at first, even slower than usual for me, as I really want to finish For Thee, and I'll have another one I'm going to start, so please be patient.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amend Chapter 2

"What did they want?" Sara asked as Charlie reentered the saloon. She noted he seemed to be in somewhat better spirits than he had been the whole evening; and while the Sheriff wasn't a bad conversationalist, she doubted he could lift anyone's mood easily.

"Nothing much," Charlie said, and could tell from her look that she was expecting more of an answer.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be any trouble to you and your father, that's all."

"Yeah that sounds like Sheriff Edwards." Sara said starting to clean up the bar area. Word was a few stages were stopping in town the next day and she wanted to be ready to take customers at a moment's notice. Charlie watched her wipe down the bar for a few seconds.

"How about the deputy?" Charlie asked.

"What about him?" Sara asked, Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and took a shot of some whiskey.

"Did he say anything…give you a hard time?" Sara asked walking over to where Charlie was seated at.

"He gave the impression of being…protective." Charlie said looking over at Sara.

Sara sighed as she sat down on one of the bar stools. Johnson, Eric Johnson; he had been hounding Sara for over two years now, trying to get her to marry him. Apparently it had never crossed his mind that someone could not want him. He had always had his pick of girls in the town he grew up in, and as soon as he had moved into Atlantic City he had been fixated on her. Everyone in town adored their new law man, but Sara was always on edge around him. She couldn't get over the sensation that he wasn't the nice guy everyone else saw him as, in fact she was positive he wasn't.

"I take it it's more than a law man looking out for a citizen in his case." Charlie said.

"If he doesn't back off, one of these days he's going to lose his masculinity." Sara said vehemently.

Charlie coughed on his shot, causing Sara to burst into a fit of laughter. Charlie on the other hand only managed a slight smile, one that unless you knew him you wouldn't have even noticed.

"Is there a problem?" she finally managed to ask.

"Just wasn't expecting a lady such as yourself to say such a thing."

"Lady? I'm living in a god-forsaken town, in the middle of nowhere, in a society dominated by men, and I'm running a saloon; I really don't think the term lady applies very much here. And if so it is very liberally."

"You are a lady, of the best kind." Charlie said, and was pleased at the blush he received. He wasn't really one to sweet talk the ladies (that was more of Wade's thing) but he found he just couldn't resist.

"And I should probably get some rest, it was a long ride today, and I have a feeling the real work starts tomorrow." Charlie said taking one last shot before capping the bottle.

Sara nodded as Charlie headed towards the stairs.

"Have a goodnight Charlie." Sara said as he started on the first step.

"You too." Charlie replied tipping his head slightly, and headed up the stairs to his room.

Sara finished up a few more small tasks and left the restocking for early the next morning, confident she would be ready before the stages arrived. She went around checking to make sure all the doors were locked and frowned when she saw a shadow outside watching her. Her concerned frown turned into a scowl when she saw a badge reflect in the light. She turned and walked into the comforting darkness of the salon, thankful it cloaked her from his gaze.

Upstairs Charlie had settled down onto the small bed tucked into the corner of the room. Keeping up the facade was more taxing than he had first thought it would be. He had never been a man of many words and it was taking every bit of will power he had to carry on a decent conversation. Though from his talks with Sara he figured he could be a little more lose with what he said now. Her and her father seemed to trust him to a point, and as long as he didn't do anything drastic he was sure nothing could go wrong.

In a few days he'd leave, and within the week join back up with Wade, and he'd be nothing more than a fleeting memory. The gang had lost a few members in their last raid and with the law close on their tale they had decided to split up for a month, with the promise of even more profitable targets in the future.

Charlie laid there with his pistols neatly on the small table beside him, gleaming from him having cleaned them earlier. They were his pride and joy, the two things he hadn't stolen or paid for with stolen money. He had earned the money working on a ranch, the last legal job he had held. After he had purchased them he spent every moment he could spare becoming the fastest draw, and the best shot; and he was by the age of twenty. He smiled remembering back to the day he had joined the Wade gang. Back then it had been considerably smaller, but that didn't stop them from taking on a small wagon train (three or four) that was headed through the area of the ranch.

Charlie had just happened to have drawn the short straw that day and was out riding the land at the outer edges making sure there were no squatters or predators. He saw the entire robbery unfold from about a hundred yards away. Wade and his gang had left, but instead of heading down the small trail through the country, they had struck out in his direction. It wasn't but a minute before one of the gang spotted him and started to reach for his gun. Before Wade could say anything to stop him, Charlie had already and shot the man. Wade offered him a place on the spot, and Charlie accepted.

He heard light footsteps go by his room, and smiled. Unlike earlier he had no problem letting his mind wander down whatever paths it wanted to take concerning Sara.

**A/N**

**Okay a little shorter than I usually write, hmmm this is odd two extremes in the first two chapters, oh well. I wasn't planning on updating this soon, but that just happened as well.**

**Please review!!! (Thanks to those who did on the last chapter) It seriously gives me the push to sit down and write amidst all my studying and papers…stupid college. Oh, one question! Are the characters coming across as believable?? Sometimes I have a problem with that, well I think I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amend Chapter 3

The next day came early and hard for both Charlie and Sara. The stages had come much sooner than anyone had expected and Sara found herself rushing around to keep up with the large crowd. She found out they would be staying over for a few days and was glad at the increased commerce.

She was extremely glad Charlie was there, he had already helped her with getting the last of the liquor restocked that morning, as she had already been busy with customers, and he had also separated a fight that probably would have ended very badly.

Once the flow of people had evened off Charlie went out to start fixing up the small stable. Sara had the small hardware store deliver some supplies, and he ended up working right through lunch.

She heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and saw her father moving slowly to the bar.

"You know you shouldn't be up." Sara said rushing over too his side, attempting to offer some support, but he waved her off.

"Nonsense I feel fine, at least better than I was."

"Still you need your rest."

"And so do you, now go take a break, I can handle the bar for an hour or two." He said as he walked slowly to the bar area.

Knowing he wasn't in the mood for her to argue Sara sat down her rag, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled as he watched her head into the kitchen. Then he turned his attention back to the customers.

Sara sat down and enjoyed a small lunch as she listened to the murmur coming from the people in the salon, and then she heard the sound of a hammer. Realizing he hadn't stopped working she grabbed some food for him and headed out the back door.

"Wow, I don't think it's looked this nice in here...well since I can remember." Sara said admiring Charlie's handiwork.

Charlie didn't say anything as he finished nailing up the board he was working on. He had been relieved that he didn't have to do anything really extreme as he didn't really have the experience to mess with anything structurally. But his days of working on a ranch, though distant were paying off for once.

Charlie turned around wiping the sweat off his brow, "There something you want?"

"Just an excuse to stay out of the bar for a while." Sara said walking further into the stable.

Charlie went for another board, but was stopped when Sara dropped a small bundle on top of it. He looked up at her questionably.

"You missed lunch." Sara said as she took a seat on one of the barrels on the opposite wall.

Charlie opened it up to find a small loaf of bread, an apple, and some jerky. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

Charlie sat down on another barrel and started to eat. He looked over at Sara, who was absentmindedly staring out of the door. His eyes traveled over her body, and part of him wished he didn't have to keep up appearances and could take advantage of an ever-growing desire. Sensing his stare and being quite unnerved by it she turned to face him.

"If you please I would prefer you not stare." Sara said trying to keep her voice calm as she looked directly into the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"And why would I want to look elsewhere?" Charlie asked coolly, liking the blush he was receiving.

Sara panicked; she was starting to feel the same way she did every time she caught Johnson looking at her. Like she was a piece of meat in front of a hungry wolf, only there to be possessed and used. She quickly averted her eyes and left without another word, leaving a bemused Charlie finishing off the food she had brought him.

He had thought he might have had a chance; slim but maybe a chance at getting something more than a place to hide out for a few days. His smirk left his face when he remembered her comment the day before about the deputy. Charlie wasn't blind and realized the predicament 'his' Sara was in; a single girl, at a good marrying age, with an ailing father, a business, and out on the frontier.

She was between a rock and a hard place, and was starting to feel trapped in her life. Those were the thoughts running through her head as she walked back into the main building. Just when she had started to trust this Charlie fellow he had to start acting like the Deputy. And now she was even more terrified. He father didn't have much longer to live, a few months at the most. And as soon as he passed she wouldn't be able to push Johnson away like she had been, with excuses of having to take care of her father. Saying she didn't want anything to do with him only brought forth a laugh, and him saying something along of the lines of 'that's what you say now'.

The implications of those words had caused her a few nightmares, and she had considered making plans to go live with a distant relative and work as a maid. Of course she couldn't leave yet and that tortured her.

Charlie had completely finished everything that he could do in the barn by dinner, and discreetly walked into the kitchen. He knew he couldn't afford to be seen by too many people as someone just might happen to recognize him. He was sitting there eating a small tray of food when Sara walked in.

Charlie looked up and sensing her unease, and honestly though he didn't know why feeling a little guilty about it decided to make amends.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Sara's head snapped up in his direction.

"I was out of line, and I just want you to know you don't have to worry about me."

Sara just nodded and retrieved the bottles she had come in for, and left without another word, completely shocked at Charlie's apology. She hadn't really figured him for the anything more than the tough guy, who didn't care what he did to other people. She had, and assumed her father had figured out that he was an outlaw to some degree. Nothing else made sense, but the way he was acting wasn't quite in keeping with her view of what an outlaw would do.

Charlie spent the rest of the evening looking out of the small window in the kitchen, while Sara minded the bar all the while trying to figure out the puzzle of a man that had shown up in her life. Finally she managed to haggle the last patron out of the bar well into the night. Charlie came out and helped her clean up some of the mess from the unusually busy day.

When they were finished and Sara had made sure everything was closed up Charlie finally turned up to the stairs, exhausted from the amount of work he had put in. Sara came up quickly behind him and stopped him as he was just opening the door to his room. He looked down at her small hand resting on his arm before his gaze traveled questionably to her face.

"Thank you."

"Its part of the deal isn't it."

"I'm not talking about helping me clean up, though I guess I could thank you for that as well."

Charlie looked at her, a little confused.

"Thanks for at least pretending like you cared about how I felt."

"Who said I was pretending?" Charlie said the words before he could even think about what he was saying, and had to fight the urge to bang his head against the wall…hard. He had no idea what had possessed him to say that, and from the shocked look on Sara's face, he figured he had just dug his grave even deeper. But afraid he might say something even dumber he simply averted his eyes and left her standing alone in the hall.

Shocked Sara stood there for a few moments before making her way to her own room, a small smile gracing her lips before she closed the door.

A/N

YAY update!! Enough said, sorry took so long hopefully once school lets out for summer they'll come faster.

Ok, Just realized I never put up a disclaimer (stupid things that they are), so this goes for all chapters ante and post…I do not own anything related to or in 3:10 To Yuma.

OH!! PLEASE REVIEW I don't care if you completely hate it...please tell me something!! And thanks to those who have reviewed…you guys rock my socks. An impressive thing since I'm not wearing any right now


	4. Chapter 4

Amend

Chapter 4

The next day went by in a blur. Sara was constantly kept busy with customers; and to make matters worse three more unscheduled stages came through. It was probably the worst day she had had in a long time. The money was welcome, but the noise and problems that came with a large group of drunken people were not.

Charlie kept to himself, he had finished his work on the barn the day before so he didn't even bother to leave his room except to get a quick meal in the kitchen and relieve himself. He could feel his charade wearing thin and couldn't wait till he could get out of the small town. He had never really had this much down time and found it was hard to keep himself from thinking about everything and nothing. He had never really considered himself to have a blood lust or anything, killing had been necessary. And well... eventually it had become more of a habit, one that he really didn't mind, but nonetheless he didn't kill most without some sort of a reason, granted that reason didn't have to be much with his short temper. He smiled when he thought of all the good shots he had gotten in, the only person who could outdraw him was Wade. Hell that was probably the only reason Charlie stayed with him. Figured he had less chance getting shot by him as long as he was on his side. Plus he had the bonus of getting a few pointers, and they turned a pretty good profit.

He was broken out of his reverie by the increasing noise coming from the bar room. It was nearing on dinner time when he heard Sara screaming something down below. Charlie finally left his room to see what was going on. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Sara trying to get a fight separated, but she wasn't having any luck, actually one of the men's attention was now starting to focus on what he could do with her.

Charlie cringed inwardly when he saw who it was, Jackson. Hoping no one else would recognize him, since he didn't need to stay but two more days maybe less, he stepped out and pulled Jackson off of the guy he had been beating and away from Sara. Jackson didn't register what was happening and attempted to take a swing at Charlie. Charlie saw it coming and easily stopped the incoming fist, and just for the hell of it knocked the gang member to the floor with a punch to the face and then kicked him in the gut. He then bent down so he was level with him.

"That's enough" he said coldly looking Jackson in the eye, who through his drunken stupor finally recognized him.

"Charlie?" He said not really comprehending what the second in command was doing way out there; and for that matter why he of all people was the one stopping him.

"Jackson." Charlie said back not breaking off his icy stare, "I think it's about time for you to leave," His hand fighting the urge to just kill him and be done with it.

Jackson didn't say anything; he simply grabbed his hat and left quickly. Charlie was just as likely to kill him as anything, and he knew he didn't need a reason to do it.

It was then that Charlie realized the entire place was deathly silent; he turned and nodded at Sara, making sure she was okay, before hastily retreating to the kitchen. Looking down he cursed inwardly, he had his Schofields out in plain view. He waited as the room slowly returned to a normal state, and breathed a sigh of relief. No one had recognized him or Jackson, but he knew it could only be a matter of time. Not wanting to return to his room yet he remained in the kitchen.

Sara watched as Charlie left the room, before turning and looking at everyone. After a few antagonizing seconds they all turned and continued their conversations were they had left off. Sara saw the Sheriff walk into the room closely followed by Johnson.

She walked back behind the bar and began to serve drinks again, though she was shaken from the encounter. She had never been more scared in her life.

The Sheriff approached the bar at his own pace, scanning the room discreetly. He had figured the fight had somehow been caused by Charlie and was expecting to find him somewhere about.

"We heard the commotion during our rounds is everything okay?" He asked noting her shaken composure.

"Everything is fine now." Sara replied curtly, not really wanting to talk about what had just happened, especially since she had noticed how the sheriff didn't trust Charlie.

"Are you sure?"Johnson said, not quite looking into her eyes but more to the erratic rise and fall of her chest do to her breathing.

"Yes, I'm sure" Sara snapped at him, his gaze made her skin crawl. She found herself wishing Charlie was beside her; to … well frankly she didn't know what she wanted him to do. That man confused the hell out of her, part of her wanted him to just leave, part of her wanted him to stay, and another wished he would just beat the crap out of Johnson.

"What exactly happened?" Sheriff asked trying to keep the peace. He knew Johnson was obsessed with Sara, but he had only recently begun to suspect it went a little farther than what might be considered acceptable.

"Simple, two people got into a fight I tried to break it up, when I couldn't Charlie appeared and stepped in."

"Charlie helped?" Sheriff asked his surprise apparent in his voice.

"Yes, why wouldn't he?" Sara asked guardedly.

"Well for one he's..."

"Did you recognize anyone?" sheriff said cutting off Johnson before he said something he shouldn't. If Charlie knew his cover was completely blown the Sheriff knew there would be blood.

"One had come in on one of the new stages, and the other one just showed up, though…."

"What?"

"Nothing" She said shaking her head and cleaning some of the shot glasses that had begun to pile up.

"Sara, if there is something important you need to tell us." The sheriff asked softly.

"It's nothing, just a random thought." She said not lifting her gaze from her work. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to help protect her stranger from their prying eyes. The one Charlie had stopped knew him, and an icy chill had spread down her spine when she saw the command he had over the man. He had left with no argument, and had looked almost sober; which she knew he wasn't.

"Do you know where Charlie is now?"

"Why?"

"Why are you protecting him?" Johnson snapped at her, irritated that she would protect the outlaw. He was pissed that she seemed to care more about Charlie after those few days than she ever had about him. Of course she didn't know who Charlie really was, that under any normal circumstances Charlie would be just as likely to kill her as him. and couldn't wait till she found out. In his mind she would come running to him for protection, which he would gladly give.

"I'm not, but he's a guest here and I'm sick and tired of ya'll hounding on him."

"We just need to ask him a few questions, just like we would anyone else." The sheriff interjected, trying to placate her nerves.

Sara studied the Sheriff for a moment. She knew they would probably find him themselves eventually, and figured it was better sooner than later. "Fine, he's in the kitchen."

Sheriff nodded his thanks and grabbed Johnson, leading him to the kitchen. He didn't need any trouble with Sara, not tonight. He was sick and tired of Johnson's obsession and dreaded the day when her father died. Then she would be out of options.

Charlie retreated back to the seat he had taken up. He had overheard the entire conversation, and while he was confused as hell as to why she would stand up for him so much he couldn't help but grin.

"What the hell is so funny?" Johnson said glaring at the outlaw relaxing in front of the fireplace.

"Nothing," Charlie replied and then his grin grew even wider, "I don't think she likes you too much does she."

Johnson tensed but with a warning glance from Edward's didn't do anything.

"Thank you for breaking up the fight." The sheriff said, and his honesty in the statement surprised Charlie. His face went blank as he stared questionably at the Sheriff.

"Sara could have gotten hurt, so as much as I hate to say it I'm glad you were there."

"No problem mister."

"Don't think this makes it okay that you're here." Johnson said taking a step closer, trying to intimidate him.

"What in town, or under this roof. Afraid I might get more than you?" Charlie said shifting his gaze towards the Deputy.

"Why you dirty son of a bitch." Johnson said lunging at him.

At that point Charlie was just reacting, he drew his Schofield and had it pointed it right at his chest, luckily he managed to control himself, and didn't pull the trigger. Johnson froze, and Charlie aimed the other at Edward's as he made to draw his side arm.

"I'd think twice about what you're doing." His fingers were itching to pull the triggers. He stood never losing his marks. "Now if you know what's best you'll turn around and walk out of here?"

Johnson looked like he could kill, but Sheriff grabbed his coat and pulled him towards the door. He had seen the look in Charlie's eye; this offer was only on the table for a short period of time. Charlie watched them retreat back into the bar room, before returning his Schofields back to their place. He had to leave tomorrow, he had no option now.

**A/N**

**Finally another update! Thanks for the feedback, I'm really going to try and work more on Charlie's character, because I agree it is a little lacking. Yet again thanks to the reviewers you guys are the best!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Amend

Chapter 5

Charlie had packed up his saddle bags and with only a lingering glance at Sara's closed door had quietly made his way down to the stable. He saddled Athos and set off at a walk so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself. There was no moon so he doubted anyone looking for him would have been able to see, either way he avoided going back by the Sheriff's office. Once he had left the town he mounted and took off at a trot. He reached the hill overlooking the town without any trouble.

He paused, his back turned to the town. The only thought going through his mind was that he was abandoning something, running away again. And the emotion terrified him and it took every bit of his will to keep facing straight as he spurred his horse towards the wilderness. He knew he had a few days ride to the meeting place and was thankful for the solitude.

Sunset the next day came quickly for Charlie. He slowed as he approached a small creek that was trickling down through a small ravine. Figuring it was as good as any place to stop for the night he halted Athos, and began to set up camp for the night. The sweltering heat of the day was already starting to dissipate into a cool evening, making it necessary for a small campfire.

Charlie leaned back, hat lying by his side. For the first time since he had left he found himself unable to keep his mind away from the happenings of the week. He knew he was a rough person, it was the role he had played for so long it had become a part of him. A brutal killer was all he was and nothing more. But being back in that town had opened him up to a side he had thought dead, as much as he wanted to pretend it had been a total act, he couldn't. He had to admit that a part of him had enjoyed it. Charlie shook his head, the place line his thought was taking him in was useless. He was never going back to the town again if he could help it, and he couldn't afford to show any kind of emotion in the gang. Above everything else he was Wade's second hand, and he would do anything to keep it that way.

Charlie finally drifted off to sleep, only to rise early to continue on his way. Still thankful of the solitude afforded by traveling alone.

Two days later Charlie was winding his way down a canyon, he hadn't had any run ins and had stayed wide of any major settlements. The sky was a pristine blue, and it wasn't incredibly hot with the light breeze. His eyes scanned the area, not quite paying attention as he had other thoughts on his mind.

"Hey you!" A man said stepping out of some cover about fifty feet up the trail. His hand was up and he was pointing at Charlie.

Charlie slid his one hand down to his Schofields, leaving the other still holding the reign. His eyes scanned around knowing there was probably a few more hiding around.

He rode up a little bit more so that he wouldn't have to shout.

The man approached Charlie showing his pistols. "I'm going to be needing that horse and your gear."

"And why would I give them to you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll shoot you." At that point four more men emerged from the trees behind the man. Forming a sorta half circle behind him. Charlie leaned forward a little in the saddle surveying the group in front of him.

"Ya'll wouldn't happen to be a posse would you?"

The man hesitated a second too long as Charlie whipped his Schofield out and shot him in the chest, dead before he hit the ground. The others followed swiftly only one of them even managing to pull their gun halfway out.

He stared at the bodies before moving his horse around them, and continuing down the path; glad that it hadn't been more of a problem. That was when he heard the horses. He turned his head to look at the top of the canyon. Over the rim he saw a small group of riders, and he could just make out the glint of badges.

"Shit." He mumbled. The shots had been heard, and it had to be his luck that the men he had shot were horse thieves being tracked by the law. He knew he wouldn't make it up the other side before they came within shooting distance. Also he couldn't compromise the gang, if they followed him he would have to go way off his intended path. With a few more curses he spurred off down the narrow canyon.

--

Charlie Finally caught up with the rest of the gang about a week later. The group had followed him for a few days which had put him a fair way off of his intended destination, but he had eventually lost them and managed to make good time.

He was usually the first one to be at the specified location, this time he was the last. "Running a little late Charlie?" Wade asked giving his second in command an inquisitive glance as he finally entered camp.

Dismounting Charlie raised his head to meet his eyes, unsure of whether or not to give an answer. "Had a few minor delays, won't happen again Boss." He finally said. Wade nodded and went back to sketching.

Jackson came into the camp not long after from a run to get some water, the gang had already settled down for the night in anticipation of a long ride the next day. Charlie took the first watch as they were still in Indian Territory. The night was quite and still, only the hum of a few insects and a light breeze disturbed the calm.

Jackson approached Charlie aware that Boss wasn't asleep yet, but he wanted to make sure Charlie wasn't gunning for him.

"What do you want now?" Charlie asked. He really wanted some more time to himself, and he wasn't sure he wouldn't kill Jackson if he said too much. He could barely wrap his mind around what exactly had or hadn't happened in that saloon.

"Just to make sure everything is fine about what happened in Atlantic City." He said gruffly, Charlie had his back to him and he couldn't see what his reaction was, not that he would have been able to anyway. Charlie was a complete mystery to pretty much every member of the gang except maybe Wade.

"Everything is not fine," Charlie started slowly turning toward Jackson, "that was idiotic, you could have had us either killed or at least arrested." He said not even looking at the gang member, his voice was icy.

"I had no clue you…"

"Was there?" Charlie said his hand had slid to his Schofield and Wade who had been watching the exchange discreetly saw Charlie was fighting to not pull it. Only his interest in what had happened kept him from stepping in. Jackson saw it to and bit back whatever he had been about to say. He rarely feared for his life, but he had the feeling at that moment he was looking death straight in the face. He noted that it was the second time it was from Charlie, and hoped there wasn't a third.

"Just think about that the next time you get drunk and get it in your mind you want to rape an innocent woman."

Jackson swallowed and quickly left to find his bed roll, which luckily was on the other side of the camp. Charlie relaxed back into his watch, but could feel Wade's eyes on him. Charlie didn't feel like talking anymore so he simply didn't acknowledge it, and eventually Wade let it drop.

--

A/N

Okay I do realize Charlie isn't as mean as he should be…don't get me wrong I know he is a sadistic killer but for the course of this story…not so much. Plus I'm just not that good at writing characters that bad, so please bear with it. But if it gets too bad do not fail to give me a swift kick in the rear.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and will review! Please continue doing so


	6. Chapter 6

Amend

Chapter 6

(starts morning after Charlie leaves)

Sara woke the next day before the dawn. Her sleep had been sporadic, still on edge from the evenings occurrence. Tiredly she swung her legs over the bed and stood. She dressed quickly and walked quietly down the hall, surprised to see Charlie's door open and the room empty. Her already low spirits dropped lower, she had hoped to talk to him, at least to properly thank him for his help.

She sighed as she walked down the steps berating herself, what did she expect, a knight in shining armor. She barely knew the man and would probably never see him again, but still she knew there was something about him that had drawn her attention, something beneath the surface that she had barely been able to see. A mystery that both terrified and excited her. Deciding that she had been simply reading to many stories she busied her self in the daily chores of keeping the place in working order.

Sara heard her father coughing from upstairs and prayed he would recover some of his strength. It was early spring and he usually improved over the summer months, it was the winter that took its toll on him. How long had it been since the doctors told him he was dying. They said it wasn't tuberculoses, but they also said they weren't sure what it was. And to her that was even more terrifying. She just wished she was more secure, that she didn't have to face the prospects of being stuck out in the middle of nowhere without anything to her name.

The notion of selling the saloon and moving back east with one of her relatives had entered her mind, but she knew they would marry her off to someone within a year or two, and that didn't strike her fancy too much. All she knew is she had to get away from Atlantic City and Johnson.

She had the saloon cleaned and ready before the first customer even walked in, and cringed when she saw who it was.

"Whiskey please." He said smiling at her as he took his hat off and laid it on the bar.

Sara took out the bottle and poured him a shot without a word, the last thing she wanted right now was company, and especially not him.

"Your guest around?" Johnson asked pushing the shot glass over for a refill. Sara busied herself around the bar, she didn't feel like entering into a conversation, and definetly didn't want to tell Johnson Charlie had already left. He had acted as a shield for the past few days, and she didn't want it gone just yet.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." She finally replied.

Johnson just nodded as he looked around the bar, then back to Sara. His eyes raking over her body.

"Don't you have something to do?"

His eyes didn't even move from where they had wandered. "Like what?"

"I don't know your job."

"Just as soon as something disturbs the peace, until then I'm all yours."

Sara turned her back disgusted; he didn't even have any sense of propriety. At least Charlie had treated her with some manner of respect. Granted he had stared a number of times, but at least he wasn't so open about it.

"Come now stop playing hard to get. You know I would have you be secure." Johnson said as she turned back to fill his glass again. He took her hand possessively and would not release it, even when she tried to pull back immediately.

"Let go." She said through gritted teeth. She was terrified; she went to scream out for Charlie, only to remember he was gone.

"Marry me." He said his tone icy.

"Never," Her voice was failing as her fear was overtaking her ability to function, she could feel herself starting to shake.

"You will, soon enough you'll have no choice." He said taking one last look at her and downing his shot.

Sara watched his retreating figure and fell back against the wall, her heart beating wildly. She had to leave and soon. Of that she was certain. She just didn't know how to do it.

"Pack your things."

Sara spun around to see her father leaning heavily on the wall at the stairs. He was paler than normal, and from the looks of it he had started to cough up blood.

"Father!" she cried as she ran to him. Sara helped him walk to a chair nearby, where he practically fell into it breathing heavily.

"You should not be up." She said pulling out her handkerchief and dabbing at his forehead.

"Do not worry about me, I know I am dying." He said swatting her hand away.

"Don't…"

He held up his hand, "I'm not going to be here much longer." He paused catching his breath and collecting is thoughts. "I love you and I'm glad to have been able to have seen you grow up into the woman you are today." He said looking into her eyes as she knelt down in front of him.

He blinked back tears as he looked away, "If only your mother could have seen you today." Sara bowed her head, fighting the emotions welling up inside of her; she had to be strong for the both of them.

"I want you to pack up your belongings, take the money we have saved and leave this town."

"I can't leave you." She said turning her watery eyes back to him.

"You must, I won't be able to protect you much longer, so you must leave as soon as possible." He said clutching her hands in his lap, his voice coming out as a desperate plea.

"I won't"

"You will obey me on this…my last wish." He said looking at his daughter, his Sara. She looked so much like her mother; had her spirit as well, though it had been caged from having to take care of an ailing man. There were so many things he regretted, things he had done and things that he had not. But he was damned if he was going to let her be forced into something she didn't want. Especially by that devil Johnson.

Finally Sara nodded her consent. She stood slowly and gently let their intertwined hands drop, as she walked resolutely to her room. She knew a stage would stop briefly very early the next morning and she should be able to pay for transport.

**A/N**

**Review...Please And Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

Amend

Chapter 7

(2 months later)

The pail hit the ground with a loud thunk, which reverberated around the open room. Sara ignored the water that had sloshed out onto her dress as she began to mop the floor. The work was hard, but the people were kind enough to her, so she couldn't really complain. It had been a long journey, but she had finally stopped in Sasco Loop. It was booming so she had found work quickly, for a local rich widow. Granted she had to do more cleaning than she ever had before, but it paid well enough; and often times she was allowed to eat in the house for free.

She also had been granted access to the small library in the home, and was ecstatic about having more books to read. Often times she found herself falling asleep there only to be softly prodded awake from the older housekeeper whom she had been hired to help.

Pleased with her work, she carried the now lighter bucket outside to dump out the murky water. It was stifling hot outside, and she wiped the sweat on her brow as she looked out across the bustling town. The sun was starting is long trek down across the sky, and long shadows were slowly creeping across the town. She took in a deep breath, wishing her father could have been there with her.

She had gotten the news about two weeks after she left that he had died. He was buried before the letter even found her, but she knew he had a good place to rest. She had left enough money to cover the burial, and figured the Sheriff would give him the proper respects.

"Sara dear?" A voice called from the inside.

She turned and walked swiftly into the house. "You called Ma'm" She said as she approached Mrs. Smith. The woman was in her late forties, but wore her silver hair with pride. She wasn't frail, but in rather good shape for someone in her position. Sara often wondered how she kept herself fit when she rarely left the house.

"I just wished to tell you how glad I am that you came to us." She said as she swept across the room, her dress billowing gracefully behind her.

"Thank you Ma'm. I'm just glad you were kind enough to give me work."

"It was no problem, as you have proven yourself. Now I want you to take the rest of the day and part of tomorrow off."

"But Ma'm I still have a few things let to do." Sara said motioning around at a few of the tasks left.

"Yes, but you have been working yourself hard, and I assure you they can wait another day." Mrs. Smith said as she walked up to her, taking her hand.

Sara bowed her head slightly to signal her acquiescence.

"Here, buy something for yourself." Mrs. Smith said placing a few coins into her palm. The amount added up to a few days work.

"I cannot accept this."

"Of course you can. It is a gift from a friend. Now get going. "Mrs. Smith said shooing Sara out the door with her hands, a bright smile on her face. Mrs. Smith's husband practically ran the town, and while she rarely saw the man he was always kind. So unlike all the other power-hungry men she had met.

Waving as she exited the walk, Sara stopped deciding what to do with her money. She had no real need for any new dresses, nor did she need jewelry. Sighing she walked to the Trading post in the middle of town. Passing the sheriff's building she stopped to look at the wanted signs. In the middle of the board was a rough drawing of Ben Wade. She had heard his gang had started to pick off stages running money for the railroad. Last count it had been ten or eleven. It listed his crimes and the amount on his head, but also at the bottom was a list of the number of people they believed might be involved with him, and some rough descriptions.

She sighed as her thoughts drifted back to Charlie. Two months gone and she still couldn't get him off of her mind. And she was clueless as to why, he had rarely even talked to her, and while he had made no attempt to harm her (rather he protected her) she couldn't get over the fact that he scared her. Wondering if he was a member of the infamous gang she began to wander back down the street. A pair of green eyes taking up most of her thoughts, and causing her chest to tighten when she recalled the way he had looked at her.

Walking into the shop she meandered around, not finding anything of interest she decided to look around the other small store at the other end of town.

"Ah, Sara. It is good to see you again." The older man welcomed from behind the counter, a warm smile lighting up his face.

"It is nice to see you as well Bill. How has your week been?"

"Good, the stages brought in some more business."

"Yeah, but they are travelling the routes less often."

"Blame that on Wade's gang. They are nothing but trouble for folk like us." He said a bit of irritation working its way into his voice.

"I know." Sara said calming him down before he got too worked up over it.

After regaining his emotions, he went back to work as Sara looked around the store. She found some new knives that would be good; as hers were in horrible shape.

"Will that be all miss?" He asked as she sat them on the counter.

"Yes." She replied. He looked at her and smiled while he tallied up the price. He never could put a finger on what made her tick. She was the opposite of most girls that lived in the town, let alone the women how worked independently. Most wasted their money on sweets, or pretty ribbons and dresses. But not Sara she was practical.

He wrapped up the purchase carefully as she counted out the amount.

"Thank you." She said taking the small bundle from him.

"You take care of yourself." He said tipping his hat to her.

"You too Bill."

She blinked as she stepped back into the sunlight, not noticing the figure watching her from the end of the deck.

The next day she slept in, enjoying the extra time. Sara planned to go in to work after lunch, so she decided to take a short walk. The air was a bit crisper, the mugginess of the day before having disappeared, and it felt as though they might be in for some much needed rain.

A/N

As always please review, and thanks to those who have.


	8. Chapter 8

Amend

Chapter 8

"So how was your day off?" Mrs. Smith asked as Sara entered the home, looking up from her needlework.

"It was fine thank you." She replied with a short nod of her head.

Sara smiled as she started in on cleaning out the hearths, all seven of them. She never understood why they used all of them in the dead heat of summer; but figured if you had the money for the fuel why not use it. An hour or so later she found herself covered in a fine layer of sot, but satisfied that they were cleaned to perfection. Looking down she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the state she was in. She quickly put away her supplies and decided to see if she could be of anymore use that day.

She entered the kitchen to find that nothing else needed to be done. Sighing Sara fixed herself a small cup of tea, and relaxed on the long bench as the cooks went about the daily task of fixing the small meal for two.

"Not going home?" Janet asked

"Eventually," Sara said staring wistfully out at the setting sun.

"Might be best you get in before dark." Janet said causing Sara to look at her, "Even here it isn't safe for a woman alone after dark."

"I suppose you're right." Sara said turning her gaze back out the window. She couldn't help but wonder if he was looking at the same beautiful sunset. Laughing to herself, she couldn't imagine a man like him, an outlaw, ever thinking the sunset was something beautiful. Well even if he did that he would stare at it for as long as she had been.

Finishing off her tea she bid Janet and Rosie goodnight as she collected her shawl, and the book Mrs. Smith had allowed her to borrow. It was a fairly new book that had caught her eye, Wuthering heights.

The shadows were already pretty long when she approached her house. She still wasn't able to call it home. No it would take more than her living in a place for it ever to be home. Sara hadn't been paying attention and didn't see the shadowy figure standing off to the left of her door till she was almost upon them.

"Well aren't you a regular Cinderella." The voice drawled before the man behind it stepped out of the shadows.

Sara backed up quickly, terror coursing through her entire body.

"How did you find me?"

"Coincidence really," A small grin taking over his face, "I just happened to be passing through town when I saw you at the store yesterday."

"Well it was nice seeing you again," She said trying to brush past him, "But I really must turn in for the night."

He grabbed her arm pulling her roughly against him, "Sounds good to me."

His hot breath cascaded over her neck and shoulder, causing her to shudder, not from pleasure as he thought, but rather from disgust. She tried to wrench her arm out of his grip, but it was too strong.

"Please let go of me." It came out as a barely audible whisper.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He said moving to pull her against him, as he moved back into the shadows.

Fear rampaged through her; the only thing bouncing around her brain was her wish that he was there to help her. Charlie's bright eyes seemed to burn in her mind, only to be snuffed out when Johnson crushed her into a bruising kiss. The whiskey was evident on his breath, and his grip was already leaving bruises on her wrists and arms.

Finally regaining part of her brain she bit down hard on his lip, the copper taste of blood filling her mouth.

"You little whore." He swore under his breath as he slapped her hard; bringing tears to her eyes.

"You'll regret that before this is over. I'll teach you to obey me." With that he hit her again, this time in the stomach.

Sara doubled over in pain. Never in her life had someone raised a hand to her. Before she could even regain her breath he pulled her head back up by the chin, and keeping one hand with a firm hold on her neck kissed her forcibly. Next thing she knew she was being forced against the wall, his one hand wandering. He finally pulled away allowing her to pull in a ragged breath as tears ran freely from her eyes. That's when she saw a figure walking a little further down the small street.

"Help." She called out, it coming as nothing more than a desperate plea, far too soft for him to hear.

Johnson's head snapped around to see the figure, who hadn't even taken notice of them continuing on. He turned back to Sara backhanding her hard. As the pain seared through her, she finally took control of her fraying state.

"Help!" Johnson slapped her and she screamed out again at the top of her lungs, "Help!"

The figure began running down the street towards them. Cursing Johnson looked down at her; pointing he growled under his breath, "You'll regret this."

Her fear returning she couldn't do anything as he sprinted away seconds before the other man came into view. Seeing the woman on the ground he knelt down to try and calm her shaking form. Sara involuntarily curled up into an even smaller ball as she rocked back and forth silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ma'am, are you hurt badly?" he asked giving her a little room, hoping it would make her more comfortable, "Ma'am?"

She shook her head no.

"Is this your house?" He asked pointing at the door. After receiving a small nod to the affirmative he managed to open the door and get her inside.

He quickly scanned the small abode, finding the lamp and lighting it he led her over to the bed.

"Rest here I'll make you some tea, and get some water you can clean up with."

Sara just sat there and stared off into space. The stranger didn't say a word while getting everything ready, but maintained a respectful distance. He handed her the tea which she slowly sipped.

"I have to get home. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I think so." Sara managed to get out weakly.

"Did you know the man who did this to you?"

"Johnson."

The name didn't ring a bell, so he figured it was someone who was passing through. It pained him to see the young lady hurt, she reminded him of his sister and he wanted badly to make sure she would be alright. Deciding to go to the Sheriff with the matter in the morning he said his goodbye, promising to check in on her sometime the next day.

The morning came slowly for Sara, the dark taunting her, the shadows morphing into his face and coming at her. When the man came in he found her curled up next to the wall, her eyes bloodshot. Sighing he quickly made her something to eat and inquired as to where she worked.

"Smith's" was all he got and he nodded promising he or his wife would see that her employer be told she would not be there. Making sure she would be well in his absence he left to make his way to the sheriff's office. Few were out that day but he did notice there were a few men he didn't recognize standing about.

"Ah, Mr. Carver what can we do for you today."

He smiled and nodded to the men, "There was something I wished to discuss with you."

"Come in then, I see it must be important." He said stepping aside to allow the man to enter, "Oh where are my manners. Carver, I'd like you to meet two friends of mine." He said motioning to the strangers.

"This is Cline, and Johnson, they've taken up the task of trying to hunt down that blasted Wade fellow and his gang." Carver's blood ran could when he heard his name, the man standing before him with a light smile on his face was the same man who had tried to rape that innocent woman.

"It is nice to meet both of you." He said nodding curtly in their direction.

"Now what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"I see you have important company; I would not wish to keep you." The sheriff went to argue it was no inconvenience but he cut him off, "It was nothing of importance. Good day gentlemen." With that he tipped his hat slightly before making his way to call on the Smiths.

He was infuriated; there was nothing he could say. No one would believe that a man of the law would do that, especially when he seemed to be so well liked. And even those that would believe him wouldn't be in a position to do anything about it. He could only hope that Johnson would get his due.

A/N

Okay not my favorite chapter as far as writing goes, but still please review.

Also want to send my support out to all the athletes competing in the Beijing Olympics. I know I'm a little late, but I admire each and every one of them and their accomplishments.

Oh yeah, how about that Phelps!! Congrats on winning 8 gold's.

Anyway I digress... Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Amend

Chapter 9

It had been two days, too long horrifying days. Sara still hadn't been able to bring herself to leave her house, instead she made sure the door was always firmly locked. Carver had stopped by a number of times to make sure she was still alive, she'd let him in for a while but he never stayed long. He didn't want to bring any attention to her. He had told the Smith's Sara was feeling under the weather and did not wish to spread whatever she had. They had swiftly had some food prepared which he took to her. And also said that she was to take as much time off as she needed, that this would not affect her ability to return to work.

Despite the kindness she was receiving, she still was terrified. Carver had been honest in telling her all that was going on. She hadn't needed him to tell her Johnson was still in town. She could hear him outside every night, waiting to make his move. She shivered just thinking about it. She felt hopeless, with no where left to turn. A feeling she was getting tired of having.

Carver knocked on the door as usual before he was to head to his job at the railroad.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked noting that the room was tidy or the first time.

"Better thank you." Sara said with a slight smile. She had decided not to let her fear run her life, she just didn't know how to get around without opening herself up to another attack.

"Are you thinking about heading back to work?"

"Tomorrow perhaps…I just need to get there and back safely."

"I can walk you there in the morning," he said standing awkwardly by the door, "but I'm not sure I would be able to escort you back. Do you think one of the ladies from the house would walk with you?"

"Perhaps." Sara said removing the kettle from the small stove, pouring herself a cup of black tea.

"I'm sure if you say you think you are to tired to walk back if no one can that they would let you stay."

"Yes, but I don't want to be any more of an inconvenience than I already am."

Carver looked down at his feet pondering what they could do.

"You told me that he hangs around here," He paused and Sara nodded, "If you stop by my home someone will bring you back here I can assure you of that. And you should be safe for the short distance from the Smith's. does that sound alright to you?"

"Sounds better than sitting around here."

"I'll let them know to expect time do I need to be here tomorrow?"

"Around this time should be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you then, will you be fine the rest of today?"

"Yes thank you."

Carver nodded and then exited the house walking quickly up the street so he wouldn't be late. He slowed as he got onto main street checking his pocket watch. He let out a sigh; he would be right on time. As he approached he noticed quite a few of the men missing.

"Where is everyone?" He asked the only one left inside his good friend Sal Peterson.

"Been having trouble with stages as you know so most of them went out early in the morning hours to see if they could escort it back in safely. Took that Johnson fellow with em to since he said he was after the gang."

"They think Wade is going after this one, he hasn't hit here before."

"Which is all the more reason for them to do so. No one would be expecting it." Peterson said motioning for carver to take a seat.

"Might as well sit all we can do is wait."

"Stage is do in at eleven right?" Carver asked looking down at his watch yet again.

"Yep, they got time."

Carver nodded and got started in on his paperwork.

*

Charlie rode up beside boss surveying the scene before him. The horses had spooked and run off leaving the bodies of their former riders sprawled across the reddened desert ground. Puddles of blood moistened the parched ground and carrion had already begun circling.

"Well this is just a right bloody mess." Boss said dismounting to make his way toward the stage they had robbing before they had been interrupted.

He could feel it, something wasn't right. Boss knew someone had ratted them out. There was no way that many lawmen just happened to be in the area. Charlie realized this as well and watched the group carefully. Waiting to see if the traitor would do something stupid and give themselves away. He heard coughing to the left and veered off to silence it.

"Ah, deputy Johnson." Charlie said standing above the lawman

Johnsonn was propped up against as rock, blood slowly oozing out of wounds in his shoulder and stomach. Neither appeared to be terribly life threatening and the urge to change that was starting to rise within Charlie. Seeing Johnson had brought back memories of Sara and the feelings he had finally accepted. Feeling he had been trying to lock away inside. Johnson just looked up at him with a scowl that morphed into a wicked grin.

"Charlie Prince, you've been busy since last we talked."

"Have to make a living somehow."

"I've been busy too," he paused to cough a small amount of blood covering his lips, "that girl sure knows how to put up a fight."

Charlies head snapped up from reloading his gun.

"Visited her a few nights ago, girls got spunk. Doesn't taste bad either." He said his evil smirk growing across his face.

He died with it in place, Charlie's bullet ripping through him. Blood splattered everywhere making patterns in the dirt around him. Boss looked over to see pure rage written across his face. Charlie might not have been the most level headed person in the group but he usually didn't let it show on his face. He was usually passive looking, which only served to scare people even more.

But then again a lot of things had seemed to change in the young man. Boss hadn't said anything but he could see it, something had gotten to him like never before. That was when the unthinkable entered his mind, had Charlie ratted them out and killed the person who knew? He tried to shake the thought out of his mind but it remained eating at him, allowing anger and revenge to crawl through his blood. After all he had done for him, for him to turn like that was unspeakable. Only the desire for it not to be true kept him from drawing his gun and exacting revenge. He would find out the truth of the matter soon enough.

Wade looked over at the men putting the stolen cash into their saddle bags as Charlie walked coolly up beside him. "What was that all about Charlie?"

"Nothing boss."

"Well now, didn't look like nothing to me." Wade said never looking over at Charlie.

"Did you want him alive?"

Wade looked over to study his face, "No I suppose not."

"He had it coming anyway."

Wade only nodded and went back to watching them finish up. With a nod to the group they mounted up and headed in the direction of Laurel. Charlie on edge from Boss's gang stopped on the hill overlooking the town, Charlie shifted on his horse nervously.

"Well what do you think boys?" Boss said looking to both sides. "should we bypass?"

Most of them shrugged as usual, they didn't care one way or the other. Wade noticed one of the new guys tensed up but didn't do anything else.

"We should stock up," Charlie said still staring intently down on the town, "We're running low and might not get a good chance soon."

Wade nodded, "Okay boys lets go." With that they made the trek down into the valley.

(later that evening)

He could smell the biscuits and stew even from where he was leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes summoning up the will to move. Slowly he took the last step and knocked lightly on the door he had been directed to. He heard a scuffling from inside moving toward the door.

"Carver?"

Charlie froze, anger coursing through him. He felt like an idiot, he couldn't expect her to not move on. It wasn't like there had been anything to really show that she had any feelings for him.

"Hello?" Sara's voice said again, a slight shake in it. She had heard there had been an attack on the stage, but no one had come back from looking for it.

"Sara." Charlie finally managed to force out. Saying her name bringing the world back into focus, into reality.

The door swung open quickly, "Charlie!" Sara said in disbelief. Looking around quickly she moved aside to let him in. Charlie entered apprehensively as Sara closed the door.

"I won't stay long I just," Charlie paused reaching into his jacket. "I came to give you this."

Sara stared down at the cash, all five hundred dollars of it. Her head snapped back up to Charlie's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you out now just take it will you." He said grabbing her hand and placing it in her palm. Not trying to cover up any of his roughness. Whatever act he had played before he couldn't do it anymore. Charlie had decided he couldn't lie to her. If she was going to make her choice it would be with the facts, with who he really was.

"This is from the stage isn't it."

"So what if it is?"

"I can't take this…People will wonder."

"Not if you're careful."

"They'll know."

"They won't be able to pin this on you."

"I can't" she said forcefully, trying to give it back but Charlie woudn't budge.

"Why won't you just take it?" He said tersely.

"Because it's blood money!" She half shouted back. She couldn't give in to him. Whoever she thought he was had disappeared. The Charlie in front of her wasn't the one she had gotten to know only months before.

"You have to take it." He said back with the same amount of force, "Because I'm not taking it back. Do with it what you want."

He turned as if to leave and paused, "You don't have to worry about Johnson I killed him." Sara gasped taking a step back from Charlie.

"Thought you'd be happy to hear that," Charlie said looking back at her, "Or perhaps you and him made amends."

Sara stepped forward and slapped Charlie as hard as she could, "Don't you ever say anything like that. He was a monster and I'm glad he finally got what he deserved. In fact I'm grateful to him. His death showed me just what you really are. I thought you were different that you could change. I guess I shouldn't be surprised Charlie Prince."

"You knew who I was."

"Only after you left. Wasn't hard to figure out, only one Charlie that follows Ben Wade. Only one thing I can't figure did you even come back?"

"I came back for you. I can take you away from this all." Charlie said motioning with his hands at her home.

"What the two of us? You are insane if you think I would ever go anywhere with you."

"Then I guess we are done here."

Charlie exited the house and found himself fighting the urge to turn right back around. He made his way down the small street consumed by his thoughts.

"Charlie." A voice said out of the darkness.

He spun around to the right panic rising from within, his hands snapped down to his Schofields. It subsided only slightly when Ben Wade emerged from the darkness.

"Boss." He said out of habit rather then a desire to acknowledge what was going on. Truth be told he had no idea how Boss would react. He could never truly predict what Wade was going to do.

For what seemed like an eternity they just stood there tensely looking at each other.

"Where would you go?" Wade asked evenly not betraying whatever was swirling around his mind.

Charlie hesitated because truth be told he had no clue. It there was one thing he was unsure of it was that. He was a criminal a wanted man. Granted there were a few places he wasn't wanted, but they were few and far between. Also she would never go with him. He was a killer. Perhaps if he wasn't so blood thirsty and brutal he would have had a he knew once you had a taste of it you couldn't stop, it had consumed him he had no life beyond what he was.

"I might be able to help you Charlie," Wade said motioning for them to continue back to camp. Charlie followed without question as always, wondering what Wade was talking about. Neither said a word the entire way back, he silence of the desert blending in with the steady rhythm of their horses.

*

Sara stood looking into the fire, how it danced and consumed until there was nothing left. She looked down at the bundle in her hands. A few lone tears falling. Part of her was screaming to throw it into the flames, to rid herself of the blood money. But the other side of her knew how much she needed it. She was both terrified and exhilarated that Charlie had been there. That her dark knight had shown up and kept her safe. She didn't have to live in fear of Johnson anymore.

Yet she was more terrified than she had ever been. Charlie scared her. He wouldn't change and she couldn't live with someone like that. No matter how sincere the feelings were. But one thought remained above the others; Charlie had protected her.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Amend

Chapter 10

"Boss, how do you plan to help?" Charlie asked after the entire group had met back up at the camp. He couldn't understand how or why Wade was willing to help him. Up until that point the only way out had been a bullet from the Hand of God, well that or hung.

They walked to the outskirts of the camp where the campfire barely illuminated the small shrubs in the quickly fading light. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled out a lonesome cry that echoed eerily off of the surrounding rock formations. After a few moments Wade felt it was safe to talk.

"I've known you what….nine, ten years now Charlie?"

"That'd be bought right."

"I see it this way Charlie I either help ya or shot ya. You're the best in this outfit and I'd rather not do that." Wade paused staring across the beautifully stark landscape that had been the backdrop of his entire life. "The law is closing in fast, faster than I had anticipated. We got a few more runs in us maybe till the end of the year and that's it."

"This 'bought the other day."

"I ain't dumb Charlie I know we got a rat. I'll have him out soon enough don't you worry about that."

Charlie simply nodded and Wade continued. "Stick with me for a little longer, get some more cash and I'll make sure nothing ever gets pinned on you. A new life a new start is what I'm offering, an end to all of this."

"What if I walk now?"

"Don't make me shot you Prince." Charlie tensed but only nodded his understanding before making his way to his horse.

"Charlie?" Wade said his hand lowering to his left.

"Got something in town I got to take care of before the nights out." Charlie said meeting Wade's eyes evenly, and for the first time he wasn't the first to look away; Wade simply turned his back. Charlie almost leapt on his horse and raced out of camp cursing his stupidity for pushing Wade that far.

The rest of the gang eyed the scene warily. If Wade reached for the Hand of God on behalf of Charlie then none of them were safe. "Rest up boys we got a long ride ahead of us." Wade said taking up his position at the edge of the camp.

* * *

Charlie approached acutely aware of how late it was. He knocked without hesitation and heard a faint shuffling on the other side. He hated to wake her up, but if he was going to tell her it was now or never. The door opened and he was met by a pair of sleepy blue eyes.

"Charlie. What are you doing here?" Sara asked resisting the urge to pinch herself.

"I need to talk to you before we head out."

"We?" A faint glimmer of hope sparking within her.

"The gang."

"Oh…." And it was crushed with just those two words. She kicked herself mentally for even hoping for anything like that, she had already made up her mind about him, and hated how around him her will failed so easily.

Charlie looked around at the neighboring houses feeling very exposed, "May I come in?"

Sara stepped aside to let him in closing the door securely. "What is it you want now?" she asked standing a few feet away from him with her arms crossed tightly. As deep as she knew her feelings for Charlie were she knew she didn't need the added complication of him…an outlaw in her life. Especially one like him who would never change.

"I need to know if there is a chance you would go with me if I could secure your safety."

"Safety?" she asked incredulously, a sarcastic laugh escaping, "You have to be joking. There is no where you can go where people won't know your face or your name. You're a murderer and a thief; that ain't ever going to change."

"I could change if I wanted to."

"Problem is you don't Charlie. You don't want to change, you live for the thrill it's your opium. It's a high you don't want to lose."

"I thought you…"

"Thought what Charlie? That I love you and would drop everything to run off with you? I'm not going to lie Charlie; I care for you, but even I know better than to trust my heart to an outlaw."

"You talk like you know me so well." He said anger raging through his entire being; it took every ounce of control he had not to raise his voice.

"I know your kind. More than enough to know your chosen profession will be the death of you. Whether by the bullet or a short drop you will be dead. And it's going to be sooner rather than later."

Charlie didn't trust himself to speak and he turned to leave unlocking the door and cracking it a bit before finally finding the words he wanted to speak.

"I already told boss this was going to be my last few runs. I'll drop by when I'm done and if your mind is still the same you won't ever see me again."

"Don't expect me to be waiting here on you." Sara said and Charlie exited his head hanging low and anger in his soul.

A/N

Sorry it's so short but just wanted to get something out. As always reviews are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Amend

Chapter 11

The sun was glaring down on the Arizona desert as Charlie made his way up the small rocky knoll. "Coach is headed for Bisbee Boss. Girded with iron, Pinks on top, double shotguns, and a Gatlin." He waited for a response but was only greeted with silence.

Wade finished his drawing and moved his horse forward attaching it to the tree where his muse had been only moments before. Charlie followed looking to the drawing as he descended the hill. The gang was tense and silent, each mentally preparing for what they are about to do. They'd never had to go up against a stage so heavily fortified and none of them were particularly happy about the prospect, they knew not all of them are going to make it out of this one. But the promise of a rich reward kept their silence and obedience to the plan.

They all dispersed to the preplanned positions to wait.

Charlie shifted in his saddle, his mind wandering as it had been doing recently. Two months ago he had last seen Sara, and they had not parted on good terms. He also could feel the noose closing around the gang; it wouldn't be long before they were caught. Everything needed to go according to plan; there was no room for foolishness at this point.

The low rumble of the approaching coach grew louder as it passed into the canyon, and everyone quickly double checked their weapons. In the blink of an eye the stage had come into view and passed them. Charlie let out a cry as he took the lead, the gang forming a line outward across the road. Taking the right wing he rode hard trying to catch up alongside. He could feel the bullets from the Gatlin whizzing past his skin, ever so aware of how delicate the human existence was when faced with hot iron. But the adrenaline pumping through his veins blocked out the fear; leaving his consciousness somewhere between realities. Without a thought he raised his gun and shot one of the men arming the Gatlin, blood sprayed across the wood and metal as he fell. Charlie urged his horse forward trying to take out some of the men inside, falling back only when someone on the other side of the stage exploded in a mix of fire and guts.

The rest of the men had fallen back as well unsure of what the next course of action should be. That's when Charlie heard the cattle and gunshots, shots he knew were from the Hand of God. He kicked his horse back into a gallop to catch up with the coach almost as soon as it flipped. Dust and screeching filled the air as it finally came to a stop. Then end of its maiden travel culminated in a heap of wood and scrap iron. He dismounted quickly not even waiting for his horse to come to a stop and unhooked the top button on his jacket; the small amount of air cooling his sweaty skin.

As he surveyed the area Charlie noticed a man take off running to his right out of pure habit he pulled his gun and shot, the sound echoing off of the canyon walls. The sound brought him back to reality as the edge of the chase began to wear off. He knew it wasn't the time to start using his brain to think so he walked coolly around to check the bodies. He found another one alive and aiming slower this time shot him. Any endorphins and sense of pleasure he would normally have gotten from killing was absent. He began to reload his guns as he saw someone crawling out of the corner of his eye.

"Mornin Pinkerton," He said as he walked over, "Names Charlie Prince, expect you heard of me."

"Well I heard of a balled up whore called Charlie Princess; That you missy?"

Charlie drew his gun slowly, his eyes never leaving the form kneeling in front of him, and shot before unperturbedly stating, "I hate Pinkertons."

Charlie can feel Wade nearby as he reloaded, not bothering to finish off the person in front of him.

"Byron McElroy, when'd your old hair turn grey Byron?"

The man coughed before he could answer, "Go to hell Ben Wade." Prince was surprised when Wade didn't even acknowledge what he had been told. No one talked to Wade like that and lived, at least not that he had ever seen.

"Well would ya look at all this. Ya'll spared no expense this time Byron. Gotta say though; probably cheaper just to let me rob the damn thing."

"You gonna kill me, might as well get to it."

"I ain't going to kill you. Not like this."

Charlie looked over to Wade confused, but Wade didn't respond.

"Won't change a thing; I'll come for ya" McElroy said finding it harder to speak.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't" Wade's voice with a certain sense that he would indeed be disappointed.

"She's Lit!"

Charlie walked over with Wade before kneeling down at the count, the iron doors of the stage opening easily under the force of the explosion.

He saw something glint on a body and crouched down beside the man, as Tommy and the men loaded up the money bags. The closer look revealed a very nice watch which he took, admiring the handiwork. Even if he decided not to keep the thing it would fetch a good price. He slipped it into his pocket as he stood. The sun was beating down, and the heat was excruciating; at least he knew it should have been. It had been weeks since he had felt anything at all. He felt nothing, and saw nothing in the faces of men he had killed.

At least not in his waking thoughts; Charlie had never been one to fret over the consequences of his actions, never cared about heaven or hell, nor thought about the lives of the men he had killed. It was a job, a hobby almost; one that until recently he had enjoyed immensely. Now he saw their faces coming back to him in his darkest hours, his dreams a parade of taunting faces covered in blood. He was numb to everything but the bitterness and anger that were coursing through his own blood. It was the only thing keeping him from losing it.

"Put down the money!" Charlie's head snapped up and he drew his Schofields as he stood.

"Step back! You men all of you step back now or this man dies."

"Not a smart move friend." Tommy said to the man who held a gun to his head.

Charlie lowered his gun when Wade motioned for it, and watched to make sure everyone else in the gang did so as well. He turned his attention back to Wade in time to see him draw and shoot both Tommy and the man. He turned around completely this time with Ben prepared to shoot anyone who moved. The men looked on shocked at what had just happened. They knew he had killed members before but never right in front of the entire group. They held not wanting to share the same fate as Tommy.

"Well Tommy. It seems there was a Pinkerton inside that coach that wasn't quite dead yet. Now I know Charlie told you because we ain't got but a few rules in this outfit. This is what happens when you put us all at risk."

Wade tensed and looked up the ridge; Charlie followed his gaze to find three figures on horseback watching. Wade mounted up, quickly followed by Charlie and Campos. As they got closer he could tell it was a rancher with two boys, not much to worry about in his book, but nevertheless a loose end.

"Mornin." Wade said politely as he came to a stop in front of the group.

"Those are my cattle I want em back."

Charlie laughed but stopped when he glanced over at Wade, "Careful rancher that's Ben Wade you talkin to."

"Well I need em back, they're all I got."

"I don't need your cattle. But I will be needing them horses."

"So you don't go doing nothing foolish." Charlie added on.

The rancher looked to them both before nodding. He raised his rifle to show him uncocking it and dismounted, handing over the reins to Campos. His sons slowly followed suit.

"You'll find them on the road to Bisbee….boys."

Charlie spared one last glance at the rancher before following Wade back down to the rest of the group, Campos behind them within seconds.

**A/N**

**Obviously picking up the movie just thought I'd get one chapter out awhile since I'm going crazy from doing projects for classes. I wish professors would space out when they were due and not make it all at the end of the semester.**

**Anyway please review. It's been a while and I want to make sure A) someone's still reading and B) that this is still flowing cause I don't want to drift away from the characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Amend

Chapter 12

Charlie stepped out onto the boardwalk down Main Street looking to see where the law was. Spying the office he headed in its direction grabbing a drunk's bulky jacket and puffing out the top of his hat. Wasn't much but no one there should recognize him. He looks back at Wade before entering the Marshall's office.

"Can I help you?" One of the men asked gruffly staring at his watch.

"I think maybe a coach headed for here got itself held up in a canyon about ten miles back."

"God damn it!"

"By a Mr. Ben Wade himself."

"How'd you know it was Wade?" One asked becoming skeptical of the man standing before him. Alarms going off in the back of his head that something wasn't right and it wasn't just the coach not being there.

"It's been him the last twenty one times Marshall."

"I saw a Mexican sharpshooter and an Apache." Charlie finally replied knowing that would be enough to base it being Wade off of.

"God damn it." The Marshall swore again.

"Did you see the Hand of God?"

"What?"

"His pistol."

Before he could say anything the other man obviously from the railroad cut in, "Why didn't you do anything?"

Charlie looked over slowly, "They had a lot of weapons Mister and they was shooting bullets."

"Let's go were wasting time."

Charlie stands as the three law men walk out the door followed by Mr. Butterfield and then follows them out leaning on a post to watch and make sure they all leave.

"Where you from anyway?" Charlie froze no answer jumping up to the front of his mind.

"Tom Conrad bought about a thousand head in Mexico; hired us to bring em in." He flashed a grin at them knowing they'd believe it.

"Let's go boys." The Marshall said as they took off. Only Butterfield gave a second glance or even a second thought to Charlie. He looks down to see Wade laugh and they both head for the salon.

"Ma'm some whiskey for my friends."

The girl didn't say a thing only began pouring the shots as a few of the men cleared the bar area. After they had all lined up on the bar Charlie took his moment to speak.

"Here's to the four we lost in battle and here's to the boss who had to say goodbye to Tommy Darden today and that's too bad." He ended with a slight smile on his lips. Over the past few weeks wade had been a little trigger happy when it came to punishing members of the gang, four had died because of it. He only made sure to keep enough around so that the raids weren't overly dangerous.

Wade cut in, "Proverbs 13:3, he who that keepeth his mouth keepeth his life. He that opens his lips too wide shall bring on his own destruction."

"Amen."

"Tommy was weak, Tommy was stupid, Tommy is dead." He said with finality.

"I'd drink to that." Charlie said before taking his shot and going over to the money. He called the names and handed out the money as usual. "Sutherland, Capos, Jackson, Kinter." Wade was too preoccupied with the barmaid to pay much mind to anything else. Charlie had a bad feeling about staying in the town any longer than they needed to, and that need was over now. He walked over beside the man he had long respected.

"Marshall's only half stupid he's going to be back soon. If you're going across the border I won't be far." Charlie waited for an answer he realized would never come, "I'll wait for you."

"All right Charlie." Wade said his eyes never leaving the woman. Charlie followed his gaze memories of Sara reaching up out of the depths of his mind. He couldn't take it and left the boss to his passions. He waited at the outskirts of the town, fighting for the control he had previously enjoyed so much.

It wasn't but an hour or so later when Charlie saw the dust kicking up on the horizon coming out of the gorge. He knew Ben hadn't left the town yet, and he also knew he'd never make it back down to warn him in time. Fear griped his stomach; Ben was his last chance at finding a normal life he couldn't let anything happen to him. He rides back into town slowly only minutes behind the law men. He can hear people whispering that they caught Ben Wade down in the salon and were figuring on moving him. He takes off down Main Street toward the saloon.

"This town's gonna burn!!" He shouted out and fired two shots killing a man before racing off out of town.

Shortly after he sees the coach leave and he follows it at a distance as the sun begins its trek out of the sky. He stops at the top of a hill as they approach a rundown farmhouse. He can tell the coach has run off the road and as a few men come out to help he can't help but wonder if it is some elaborate trick. Pushing those thoughts aside he watches carefully as it is righted and then sent on its way. Sparing only a few more seconds he races off to get the gang, hoping they stuck close by. It wasn't long after just before it was completely sundown that he found the group. He quickly lets them know what's going on and that they need to head in the direction of the fort.

"You think we can beat the coach there? It's already got a head start."

"Then you best ride hard."

"It's his own fault he got caught I don't see why we should have to go save his ass."

"He's our Boss don't you forget that. Sure as hell fire he'll come hunt you down you leave him hanging." Charlie snapped back his hand straying back down to his Schofields, "Now let's go."

Everyone paused a moment but swung up onto their horses following Charlie through the darkening night. Sun up came swifter than usual to them all but they were within sight of the fort and they knew the carriage hadn't made it through yet. He sent Capos out to the side to take out the driver when the coach came by. The plan went smoothly and Charlie felt relieved when the coach came to a stop and he could see Wades hat. He rode out ahead of the others.

"Don't you worry boss we're gonna get you out of their in a second."

Next thing Charlie knew he heard the sound of a gun going off and pain in his neck. He reached up to feel blood and anger raced through his blood again. It had been a ploy from the beginning. He'd ignored his gut and now they had no idea where they had really taken Wade.

"Charlie!?!" He could hear someone yell out from behind him, but he ignored them walking swiftly forward before the man could get off another shot. He grabbed the man pulling him roughly against the bars of the coach pulling off the hat and relieving him of his only line of defense.

"Wait." Charlie said when he turned around to the men having their guns raised, "Sutherland, Jackson." He barked out motioning to the coach. Without another word they begin to pour oil all over the outside of coach.

"No! Don't do this." The man inside pleaded as he realized what they meant to do.

"Where is he?"

"Open the door! Open the door and let me out of here God damn it!"

"Where did they take him?"

"I don't know."

Charlie raises his head, frustrated. They didn't have any time to spare.

"Listen. Better tell me where they took him or you will burn."

He looks through the bars at the man inside who is coughing from the amount of smoke that is already filling up the area. Charlie almost decides to let him out but knows the gang would never stand for that. An obvious sign of weakness, and he needs to be strong or they won't follow him.

"Contention all right. They're going to Contention, putting him on the 3:10 to Yuma Prison tomorrow." Charlie looks up again still battling in his mind. "Let me out of here!" the man pleaded but even he knew Charlie wouldn't be granting his request and he slumped over coughing as Charlie walked slowly over to his horse.

Sutherland looked at Charlie, "Contention is 80 miles back the other way. We'd have to about kill our horses."

"So we'll buy new ones."

"Charlie it's his own fault he made a mistake."

"You think you can do a better job leading this crew?"

"Maybe." He said smugly.

Charlie's anger at himself hadn't dissipated a fraction and now it had an outlet. He turned sharply slapping him to the ground and drawing his guns.

"You forgot what he done for us." He looked around as the other men stared on at the scene in front of them. "We're going to contention." He said with such authority none of them dared make a sound, "Ride hard."

Without even looking back down at Sutherland Charlie mounted up and took off in the direction they had just come from. He didn't have to look behind to feel the pounding hooves of every last one of them following.

They rode up on a new rail road pass through the mountains. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle a little. The place looked like hell, and no one even looked at the group as they rode through. He knew Wade had to have come through and the way everyone was still bustling about they weren't too far behind. Near the last tunnel three men stepped out in front of him, badges.

"We're looking for a group escorting an outlaw by the name of Ben Wade."

"Yeah we been chasing them through these tunnels."

Charlie surveys the men in front of him closer spying the Hand of God in one of their holsters.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"What's it to you?"

Charlie tuned out the conversation between the men and his gang.

"Ben Wade killed my brother."

"Then your brother must be famous"

Charlie finally stepped in, "You boys some kind of posse?"

The three men exchange wary looks at his question and Charlie drew his guns shooting before they had any time to react.

"I hate posses." He stated simply as he dismounted to grab the Hand of God. No one stepped in or said anything they simply kept working like nothing had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Amend

Chapter 13

The gang rode into what could have passed for a ghost town. People could be seen on the inside of the buildings but the streets themselves were as silent and empty as a graveyard. He scanned the buildings and windows hoping silently someone would do the smart thing and give up their position before he had to take drastic measures. Upon reaching the main hotel in the town he noticed a movement in the window. The bartender met his eye and nodded his head up indicating the upper level. Charlie looked up then back at the man nodding in acknowledgment.

"Boss….boss! You in their Boss?" he was met with silence until Wade stuck his head out the window.

"Charlie, boys." He said recognizing their presence.

"Charlie why don't you take the boys down the saloon and buy them a drink."

"You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just sitting up here with my four new friends."

"Hey!" A voice sounded behind Wade and he looked in the room before turning his attention back to Charlie who was grinning. They knew how many they were up against then. Charlie tossed up his hat.

"Thank you Charlie, boys." And Wade disappeared back into the window. Charlie laughed to himself, time to reverse the balance.

"Listen up!" He shouted, "Listen up! That's Ben Wade they have up there, Ben Wade! Now, the railroad intends to put him on the 3:10 to Yuma and hang him." Charlie waved over for some money. "We will give you 200 cash dollars to any man who shots one of his captors, 200 cash dollars guaranteed."

Charlie watched as armed men came out of every corner one walking right up to the horse.

"I'll take 200. Give me the money."

"Well you got to shot em first." He replied as everyone split up to get what they felt would be a prime place when they made the run to the station. Charlie and the gang remained on the horses expecting them to give up after seeing well over thirty men join up.

It didn't take long for four lawmen to show up at the front door. He waited until they laid down their weapons to give the signal to shoot. Never could be too careful. Charlie surveyed the gang they seemed more at ease now that it was going their way. He didn't have room for error they needed to get Wade back and fast.

"That all of em?" He shouted up

"Almost." Was the only reply he got back.

Knowing it was only a waiting game at that point he directed his men were to set up and went the short walk down the street to have a drink while he waited. He was nervous for the first time in a while. Something wasn't going to go right and he could feel it.

It felt like an eternity sitting there waiting for the fire fight to start. For a last run this had been one hell of an adventure. He couldn't wait any longer he already had a feeling Sara might have moved just so he wouldn't be able to find her and that thought hurt worse than any bullet he had ever taken. It was then he realized he just might be able to change, because he wanted to.

Finally the guns started up. He stood slowly stretching and grabbed his hat. There was no sense rushing in yet. Let the idiots who thought they'd actually get paid take their shots. He and Kinter walked down the street monitoring the action. Charlie's anger starting to rise again at how recklessly the men were shooting.

"You might not get a chance to use those Schofields Charlie."

After a few more off the wall shots he'd had enough. "Hey, Hey! Not the black hat the rancher you dumb shits, the rancher, the rancher!" When no change happened he'd decided it had gone on long enough and he began to easily pick off the town men.

"Charlie!?"

"Boss, boss" Charlie could see the rancher and Wade running into a building he and two others heard a few shots from inside then a scuffle. He had his gun raised ready for the order.

"Charlie!"

"Yeah Boss."

"Hold your fire walking out."

"Hold your fire." He barked out to the rest of the group and it went silent outside yet again. When nothing happened Charlie began to get worried, he should have walked out by then. It didn't make any sense for him to stay in.

"Boss?"

That's when he looked up. "They're on the roofs! Boss, Boss!" He took off after them guns drawn but too afraid to fire. He couldn't take the risk. Charlie couldn't understand what was going on. All Wade had to do was drop and they'd have the rancher and it would be done. It was almost like he was going along with him. Regardless Charlie followed keeping that thought to himself, after a few close calls himself, the rancher and Wade got to the station; right before they entered he took a shot and hit the rancher but he crawled in before he could aim again. The gang circled up, "Spread out," he ordered.

He spied a cattle hold off to the side and went to use it as cover. He managed to get in fairly close wary of the cattle pushing in from the sides. The men fired occasionally just to keep the tension high. The train could be heard coming from the distance, late by Charlie's reckoning. Taking his position he waited for them to exit the station knowing they would have to come in his direction, a clear shot. He managed to get four off nearly hitting his mark when he was aware of noise behind him and another gun shot. He turned just in time to see the herd stampeding in his direction before being knocked down. He could hear shooting but it seemed muffled to him, and he was glad he had been by the fence or he knew he would have been trampled to death.

As soon as the herd had cleared the area he stood looking to the train. Wade was standing casually in the cell talking to the rancher. Wade looked up to see him coming at them gun raised. The same time Charlie pulled the trigger Wade hollered, "NO!"

"No!" He yelled again and Charlie hesitated looking up at Wade, who had made his way out of the cell.

Wade jumped to the ground and looked down at the rancher who clutched at the wound to try and ebb the bleeding, His gun to far away for him to make a reach for. Charlie knew then that Wade had no intention of killing the rancher, and when their eyes met he knew it was time.

He could feel the gang coming up behind him with the horses and he tossed the Hand of God over to wade.

"For a one legged rancher he's one tough son of a bitch."

Wade's mouth turned up into a slight smile before he looked back up to Charlie. With only a slight nod between the two they turned and killed off the gang in a matter of seconds. Charlie turned to look at the rancher who seemed shocked at what just happened.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch too." He then looked at boss.

"You coming boss?"

"Ah Mr. Butterfield," Wade said as another man, from the railroad walked up with what must have been the ranchers son.

"Wade." He said watching Will go to his father.

"So is our deal still good?"

Dan looked up at Wade confused, in fact everyone but Butterfield was. What kind of deal had he made?

"Yes, I believe it is."

Wade seemed satisfied and looked down at the father and son, "Good luck Dan," Wade turned to look at him, "Charlie."

Charlie just kept on staring waiting for some sort of explanation. One he never got. The car door closed and he turned to Butterfield.

"What deal?"

Butterfield held out a piece of paper which Charlie took, "You've just been granted a full pardon, use it wisely."

Charlie looked at the three in shock, before looking up at the closed door. Wade had said he would find a way to help but he had never expected this. And he couldn't understand why either, his life wasn't worth that much. Dan groaned as he tried to stand, Will not quite strong enough to help him all the way. Charlie bent down to help the rancher up.

"Sorry bout shooting ya."

"At least it was only once." Dan said through gritted teeth surprised by the outlaws help, and apology which actually felt sincere.

"Twice actually but I'd rather not get into specifics."Dan started to laugh but the pain was too much. The town doctor came rushing over to them and took the rancher from Charlie.

He heard Wade's whistle and saw the horse take off and he shook his head. Things never seemed to change much after all, he looked to Butterfield who just shrugged and walked away with Dan. Charlie called his horse over and began what would be a long trek.

**A/N Sorry it's been awhile but I was on vacation…in Newfoundland. But I actually have this story completely finished one way or another, just waiting to post ^_^ Reviews may have an influence on the speed of posting (wink wink) And I've been working on a story for King Arthur so keep a look out for that one within the next month or so.**

**And as always thanks to those who read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Amend

Chapter 14

It was odd he thought to be allowed into a town openly. Cold nagging fear gripped at his chest. If this whole journey ended in disappointment he didn't know what he would do with what was left of his life. He would rather have died at the Hand of God than try to start an honest life by himself. It was the same feeling he had gotten when he had ridden back to find Sara, only to be met with an empty house.

_He looked in through the window after receiving no answer to his knocks, what furniture that was within had been covered and pushed to the side. Any hope that she was simply visiting a friend flew out the window. He felt nauseous, and turned to look up the street wondering what his next move should be. That is when he noticed a man looking in his direction. Charlie walked towards him and the man just stood as if he had been waiting for him all along._

"_Are you looking for Sara?"_

"_Yeah, last I knew she was here."_

_The man studied Charlie hard for a moment remembering all of what Sara had told him the day she had decided to pick up and leave._

"_You're one of Wade's gang?"_

"_Wade ain't got a gang no more."_

"_So I heard."_

"_You know where she is?"_

"_Not specifically." The man could feel Charlie gauging him, and felt uneasy. He had never been this close to killer like him before and could only feel amazement that he was in any way connected to sweet Sara. He could also tell Charlie was starting to get a desperate look to him, and he knew a man like him needed some reason to keep going, to stay straight._

"_She left pretty soon after your group came through here: I know where she was headed, but I'm not sure she stayed."_

_Charlie stayed his rising impatience and waited for the stranger to tell him what he wanted to know. Not his usual way of getting information, but he did not need to go do something stupid and ruin the pardon he had gotten. That would be like a slap in the face to Wade, and a bullet into the heart of whatever might be between him and Sara._

"_I shouldn't tell you this being as she asked me not to."_

"_Then why'd you even wait."_

"_I believe there are some men that deserve a second chance. And after what you and Wade done I think you might be one of those men." He motioned for Charlie to follow him down the dusty street. Some people barely concealing their weapons as they passed by. "Not everyone knows about the pardon yet so its best you stay with me until you're out of town and avoid settlements for the next little while."_

_Charlie nodded as they walked to where he had left his horse. He tried to hide the limp but the pain was too much even for him. The wound just would not let him be, and he figured riding hard on it was not doing it any favors._

_When they reached the horse, Charlie mounted slowly and made his way to the edge of town. He looked down at the man who was petting his horse. The man looked up squinting in the bright sunlight._

"_She was going to visit her father. After that I don't know."_

_Charlie looked out over the vast plain before looking back down only to find the man had begun to walk off._

"_Thank you," Charlie called out to the man, the words foreign to his tongue._

_He simply raised his hand in goodbye and recognition without even a pause in his stride. Not turning around until he heard the sound of Charlie riding out to meet the setting sun._

Atlantic City came into view over the small hill just as it had so many months before. What had it been a year? Seemed like an eternity anyway. It had been a long trip especially with him having to break down and see someone about his leg. Nothing they could really do was all they said. So he had stayed off of it for a few days, and stretched it as often as he could. The only evidence of that day in Contention was the slightest limp imperceptible to many.

He descended passing the small cemetery where Sara's father was buried. He spared a glance praying she had stayed around the town. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the search. Nothing seemed to have changed in the small town. It was a little emptier than before, but the railroad had pulled out of going through that area so most people had left with the broken promise. The few who had remained didn't spare a second glance. They where only there to milk the mine before it ran out and then be on their way.

Charlie dismounted and led his horse the short distance to the saloon where he hoped his long journey would end. The rickety boards creaked under his weight as he slowly pushed open the double hinged doors. The place was dusty and very little light streamed through the closed up windows but it wasn't entirely devoid of the traces of human occupation. The counter was cleaned and the kitchen had a fire going in it. He didn't hear any movement upstairs and decided the kitchen was his best bet.

He could tell someone was there as he got closer, the familiar shuffle of feet and clatter of dishes reaching his ears. He eased around the corner relief flooding through his veins.

She stood her back to him bent slightly over a pot in the fire stirring it slowly. Her hair and clothes were messier than he could ever remember but she seemed to be healthy, tired but healthy. Every word he had planned to say flew out the window and he found himself unable to utter a sound as he stood there watching. Sara turned to reach for a bowl when his figure caught the corner of her eye and she jumped almost knocking everything on the small table over.

Charlie took a few steps forward one hand raised outward, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle ya."

She took a step back mindful of the fire as she eyed him warily. "I…I thought you were dead."

"What?"

"They said Wade killed the entire gang in Contention, in exchange for a pardon." She motioned to a small newspaper on the corner of the table.

"Well sort of. We did."

"We?"

"Wade and I killed off the gang and he had made a bargain for my pardon as long as he got on the train."

"Oh," She said sitting down at the table lost in her own thoughts, "Well it's a good thing it was only for him getting on the train."

"Why?"

"He busted out of Yuma two weeks ago."

Charlie laughed, "Figures."

"It's not funny."

"It is if you know him." Charlie said easing into one of the chairs opposite. He looked around, "So I reckon this place needs a little fixing up."

"Not worth it. Everyone's leaving and Atlantic City will be a ghost town in a year…or less."

"How long you plan on staying?"

"Till I hear back from my relatives in Baltimore."

Charlie nodded. He had been skirting the reason he had come the entire conversation. And despite how short it had been he didn't know of anything else to talk about at the moment.

"I've got enough money to buy some land and keep us comfortable for quite a while." His eyes never leaving her down turned face.

"Charlie." She said it in a half whisper her eyes never leaving the wooden table in front of her.

"I'm not perfect by far, but I can try. I've done farm work before I can do it again," He placed his hand over hers and she raised her eyes, "But only if you're with me."

That was it; that was the ultimatum. Sara goes with him and gives it a chance or he knew he'd be back in a downward spiral. It was a fact plain and simple. She stood and walked over to the small window he had looked out of so long ago.

"I do this you're completely clean."

"Of course."

She turned to him uncrossing her arms, "You listen to me, respect me, and never lie to me. I don't care how horrible the truth might be you never lie." She said emotion rising in her voice, her face determinedly set.

"I swear on my life." Charlie stood and made his way over brushing back the hair that had escaped and fallen in tendrils over her face. She raised her hand to his stopping his movement. "I love you."

He'd never spoken those three words to anyone, and he felt his heart skip a beat when her face lit up with a smile. He kissed her before she could even answer pulling her close as he grabbed onto his second chance, his chance to amend what his life had been.

Epilogue

"Charlie!" Sara stepped out onto the small porch of the ranch house, "Charlie!" She hollered again scanning around the small barnyard for her husband. It was hard to believe it had been four years since she had consented to give him a real chance, four years of difficulties.

They had moved to Kentucky where Charlie managed to buy 45 acres of land. It was beautiful she had to admit, nestled into their own private valley, a small stream running along the backside of the house, lush forest running up the sides of the small mountains, and enough open land for crops. The first year had gone well, but then the drought hit and they had not harvested a decent crop the past three years. It was like that all over the area and most had it worse off. Charlie still had a considerable amount of money from his past occupation to keep them going, but they could not use much of it without raising suspicion. If they could trace the money, the banks could technically take it back.

Bad crops just seemed to escalate the fact they argued about everything. Rare were the days when they did not share a harsh word between them. Despite that fact, he never broke his promise. Charlie never lied and he listened even if he did not want to.

"Charlie!"

He finally emerged from barn wiping his hands on his pants. He made his way over to the house bracing himself for whatever was happening. He would never have figured himself for one with patience, but it was a skill he had learned to master quickly. If you asked him, he would say he had the patience of a saint.

"What is it now?" Patience he had gained yes, ability to temper what he felt not so much.

"We need to talk."

"Aren't we."

Sara pursed her lips together, biting back a number of retorts floating about in her mind. Underneath everything, she had to fight back the giddy smile that was threatening to burst forth. Charlie noticed she was in a decidedly good mood despite the cross look on her face and how she had her arms crossed.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked a coy grin reaching his face.

"How's the crop?"

"Sara…?"

"Charlie." She simply stated back.

"Better than last year, but we still need some more rain."

"That's good."

"Yes it is." Charlie made his way up onto the steps where he reclined in one of the chairs, "Now what is the real reason you interrupted me?"

Sara was still facing the barn but she turned her head to look over at him over her shoulder.

"Charlie….I'm pregnant." She waited for him to say anything at all. A minute went by before she looked back over at where he was still sitting. His mouth was hanging open in the most comical look of surprise she had ever seen on a human being. His face slowly morphed into a beaming smile, one she had not seen since the day they had been married.

"I'm going to be a father." He said to himself in a whisper, joy and trepidation swirling around inside.

She could only nod as he stood and crossed the distance between them in a flash twirling her in his arms. He kissed her softly resting his hand on her stomach, even more determined to get the crop in that year.

Fortune seemed finally to be smiling upon them. The rains came and the crops grew, as did Sara. Harvest came and went with the best pull they had had since settling. Throughout the entire winter, Charlie worked constantly to make sure she was comfortable and warm. It was not long before spring came and the wildflowers were beginning to pop out of the ground as small shoots.

Sara felt as big a horse as she nearly waddled around the house. By her calculations, the baby would be coming any day and she could not wait to get rid of her passenger. She and Charlie had not discussed names afraid to do so would jinx the birth. The midwife had said she was coming along very well but complications could always arise at the last minute. It was early dawn and Charlie had already been out on the farm. In those past nine months, everything had changed between them. It was as if they were finally together, a couple, a family. She pulled two plates out of the cupboard and began to prepare the breakfast. Charlie came in kissing her temple before wandering to the bedroom to get cleaned up. It was almost time to start sowing the field again for the year, and he was preparing everything in advance.

That is when he heard a sharp cry from the kitchen. Heart pounding he raced back down the small hallway to find Sara doubled over holding onto the kitchen table for dear life.

"I think we need the midwife."

Without a word, he lifted her easily and carried her down the hall laying her on the bed.

"Just stay as calm as you can. I'll be back soon." Kissing her forehead he sprinted to the barn mounted his horse and rode off quickly to find the midwife. Lucky for them she only lived two miles away and had been expecting them to call any day. As soon as Charlie rode up she was prepared with horse having seen him coming around the bend.

Charlie paced outside the room. The midwife and her young helper had decided it best to keep him out side to fetch things if they needed them. An arrangement he hated as he heard Sara scream again loader than he had ever heard. A brief moment of silence followed and then he heard the shrill wailing of a baby. He sank down in the chair, officially a father, when he heard Sara scream out again. Fear ripped through his chest. Something was not right. A few minutes later the baby's cries increased as everything seemed to die down. Every fiber of him wanted to rip the door off its hinges but he could not move. He stood there paralyzed until the midwife opened the door. The smile on her face unnerved him.

"Congratulations Mr. Prince you have twins."

"What?" He asked dumbly not sure his brain was processing everything correctly.

"A boy and a girl." She said opening the door so he could come in.

He stepped into the room his eyes immediately going to the bed where he found his Sara lying peacefully with one bundle in her arms. She was pale and tired looking but no worse for wear. She smiled up at him before turning her attention back to the baby.

"Charlie." The young helper said gaining his attention as she handed over another small bundle, "Your daughter."

He took the small form gingerly, afraid he would break it, before moving to sit beside the bed. The two women quickly finished cleaning up before moving out of the room. Charlie finally raised his eyes to look at Sara again and his son.

"Which one came first?"

"Little Ben here can claim the role of the older brother." She said meeting his gaze.

"Ben?"

"I figure we owe him everything we have right now. This is my way of saying thank you."

"I think he would like that." Charlie said nodding, turning his face back to the girl who was trying to get his attention.

"And this little angel?"

"It's up to you." She said knowing what he would use if given the chance.

"Belle, after my mother."

**A/N and that is all folks. Big thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story!**


End file.
